Warriors Cats Clan Role Play Wiki
' Users: Items we are currently voting on, Featured Stuff. ' Welcome to the Warriors Cats Clan Role Play Wiki Hello, welcome to Warriors Cats Clans Role Play Wiki! At this wiki, you can roleplay a cat from any clan! You can be a warrior, a leader, a medicine cat, a apprentice, or a queen (if there's room)! Before roleplaying, please look at the Rules. currently has acticles as of / / , Offical Wikian Friends Bloody & Ducky Present Awesome Roleplaying Wikis World of Fanfiction Wiki (WOFW) Join MoonClan Wiki (JMC) More soon (hopefully) Users Bloodstar18 - BCrat. Ducksplash - Admin. Splashcloud - Admin. Wolfivy - User. Eaglefur - Rollback/Chat Mod. Musiclover15 - User. Go to our IRC channel to talk to other users. Please go to The Plot page to see what this wiki is all about, The History page to learn the history of our clans, and The Great War page for the past and upcoming wars. For the Wiki Newspaper go HERE. For the adoption page go HERE, for the list go HERE. Roleplaying Clans There are four roleplaying clans(Not inculding Dark Forest and StarClan) .Please do not make a new one. MossClan-A very friendly but firce and determined clan. Their roleplaying center is Mossy Land. DarkClan-A very tough, harsh firce clan. Their roleplaying center is Misty Forest RainClan-A shy, small clan. Their roleplaying center is Soft Valley. FlameClan-A protective, large clan. Their roleplaying center is Land of Fire. Non-Roleplaying Clans Dark Forest-This is for all dead cats who have broken the warrior code. Put your bad dead cats here. StarClan-This is for all cats who have followed the warrior code. Put your good dead cats here. The place where the clans share tounges with StarClan is called Star Stone. Meddy cats go here on the 13th - the 15th of every month. Roleplaying Rouge Groups There can only be five roleplaying rouge groups. Fang Group - A very aggrissve, mean group of rouges. Their roleplaying center is The Woods. Loner's Camp - The Loners are very peaceful and help the clans if they are in need. Their roleplaying center is The Forest. Bringers of Apocalypse - The Bringers of Apocalypse are twelve cats that have come to destory the Clans. They are supposedly sent by Starclan. They RP on the Loner's, Rouge's, and Clan RP pages. Roleplaying Tribes Tribe of Neverending Fog- small peacful tribe that lives in the mountains, their roleplaying placees are Bare Rock Valley (Main RP center), The River, Fog Mountian (Were all of this stuff is), East Side (The eastern side of Fog Mountian), West Side (The western side of Fog Mounian), The Peak (the peak of Fog Mountian), The Base (The base of Fog Mountian), and The Cave of Endless Fog (Fog Mountian's, and the Tribe's, spritual site). Season Is The season is New-Leaf. Ends on June 21 Gathering The gathering is on the 1st - the 10th of every month. See here. News 15 Jan. 2012: This wiki is created by Moonstar10, and there are four roleplaying clans! 1 Feb. 2012: Moony has been gobally banned and I, Bloodstar18, am now the head admin. Also, as long as you talk with me and the other soon-to-be admin(s) You can make a clan/group and run it yourself :) Have fun! 5 Feb. 2012: Ducky is the second-in-command admin. 3-15-12: Red has been made as the third admin. 4-1-12: Red has decided to give up her admin. duties and they are given to Splash 4-28-12 Eagle has become a rollback/chatmod Category:Browse Category:WCCRPW stuff